


Dragon's Riddle

by heartpoints



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Sinja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpoints/pseuds/heartpoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lost traveler Ja'far stumbles upon the lair of a dragon god named Sinbad. Sinbad will help him get to the next town over, but only if he can answer his riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Snowstorm

The small man wiped at his forehead, sweat frozen to his skin and causing sharp pain. He could barely feel his limbs, feet dragging heavily through the thick snow. He knew he couldn't make it much longer, he had survived many harsh travels before but this was by far the worst. The locals of the last town had warned him not to go, but passing through these mountains is the only way to get to the next town. He didn't expect the blizzard to be this harsh, the snow so thick he can't see more than a foot in front of him. Losing all sense of direction under this white blanket, he simply went forward, whether he was going up or down the mountain he wasn't sure.

All he could see was white, all he could hear was the howling wind clawing at his frozen ears, the only feeling was of his numb limbs heedlessly dragging him forward, forward, forward. His mind blank, that's all he could do; go forward. It felt like he had been in this white fog for forever, he was quickly losing hope that he would escape and see the land he strived toward. 

This was more painful than any torture he had ever endured, his body was suffering from the strain and he knew he couldn't go much further. His legs collapsed under him, unable to support his weight any longer he fell onto his knees in the snow. As his vision began to blur he looked up and saw the impossible, a light. Just a little further and he would reach it, he didn't care of it was a trick by his mind or not, he just knew he needed to reach it. He staggered to his feet and clumsily continued towards the light, like the light of heaven it beckoned him. Perhaps that's what it is, the light at the end of the tunnel that people claim you see when you die.

As he neared the light, it became more clear that the light was coming from a cave in the side of the mountain. Could it be that someone was inside of that cave? If there were, maybe they have food, or more importantly a warm fire to sit by. He finally reached the mouth of the cave, it was about ten feet tall and equally wide and the light seemed to radiate from deep inside. 

Happy to be out of the snow, the young man wandered inside the cave and followed the light. The passage turned out to be much longer than he expected, he continued to follow the light deep into the tunnel and noticed that the walls of the cave glitter slightly. Upon further inspection, he saw that this glitter in the walls was actually gold, something he never expected to be in a mountain like this. 

Even further down the rabbit hole he went, and the further he went the bigger the cave got. Soon the cave was about twenty feet high, he estimated. The light continued to emanate from deep within the cave, and still he followed it. The light got brighter and brighter, until finally he turned a corner of the cave and discovered the source of the light.

He entered into an enormous room, the cave ceiling had to be at least forty feet high and much wider. The room was filled with gold, not just gold but jewelry and precious gems of all kinds. There were torches in each corner of the room, the light of the flames reflecting off of the gold creating a blinding light. The valuables were gathered into a pile much bigger than the traveler, and as his eyes looked up the tall mound they eventually settled on the thing nestled atop it.

The man froze in place, and not just due to the cold. His eyes widened in fear as he took in the sight of the monster that laid before him. Blue scales glistened in the light with the gold, a massive tail hung lazily off the edge of the pile and wrapped around it, blue scaled wings were retracted at its sides, and a head larger than the man slowly rose to stare at him with piercing blue eyes. The beast slowly inhaled, and as it let out a tired sigh mist came from its nose with the air.

“Oh my, a visitor?” The beast said in a bellowing deep voice which the man could feel vibrate within his chest, “I don't get those very often, especially not human ones. Tell me human, how did you find my home?” 

Not a word came from the man. He was still frozen, convinced that what he saw was a dream.

“I see, shocked by my beauty, are you?” The giant chuckled, “My name is Sinbad, though the humans of this land call me Baal. I am the god of these mountains, I control the rainy season in this region and decide when it should rain and cause drought when unhappy. You have heard of me, no? I am highly revered here, I have many worshipers and much of this gold is offerings from my followers. Being a dragon god, I quite fancy gold and gems. Tell me human, what is your name?” The dragon tilted its head inquisitively.

“M-my name.. Is Ja’far. I’m a traveler, I was hiking through these mountains to get to the next town over when the blizzard hit and I got stuck, I thought I was going to die until I saw this cave.” Ja’far said hesitantly.

“I see, poor thing, you are frozen to the bone, why don’t you remove those clothes and warm up. I’m sure there are clothes around here somewhere, and there’s a fireplace you can sit by next to that bed over there.” Sinbad lazily motioned towards it with his tail.

Ja’far wondered why a such a large beast would have a human sized bed, but didn’t think about it much as he noticed the sting of the cold worsening. Standing hurt his frozen feet, but he needed to search for the clothes Sinbad had mentioned. After a few minutes of searching through the dragon’s hoard Ja’far found high quality clothes, fit for a king. The silk shirt had gems woven into the collar, and a jeweled leather belt held up pants that were a bit too big for the short and skinny boy. 

Barely able to make it the short distance between where he had changed and the fire, Ja’far collapsed as soon as he was in front of the warm flames. He felt the soothing warmth radiate through his body and thaw his frozen limbs. He checked his toes and fingers for frostbite and was relieved to see that he had none. Ja’far ran his hand through his straight silver hair which fell just past his ears, it was wet from the melted ice and sticking to his face. 

“You look rather handsome with your hair slicked back like that, human. With it out of your face you can see your pretty eyes and freckles.” The dragon said with what looked like a smirk.

Ja’far blushed, though he wasn’t sure why. That thing is a dragon, not a human. He ignored the comment and closed his eyes, his body ached from both the long hike up the mountain and the abuse he suffered from the wind and snow. Even though he was in a totally foreign place with a talking creature that wasn’t supposed to be real, he felt safe there next to the fire. Finally free from the bitter cold, he let the warmth of the flames fill him and soon slipped into a deep slumber right there on the rock floor.


	2. The Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riddle me this why am I bad at remembering to update this sorry it took so long  
> idk how to write this without it sounding cheesy

Waking up felt like heaven. Ja’far was laying in an impossibly comfortable bed, he was surrounded by pillows and could feel warmth coming from next to him. He wanted this feeling to last forever. Keeping his eyes closed he rolled over, but instead of open space he rolled over into something hard, but warm. He put his hand on the unknown object, it felt like metal but there was a comforting warmth coming from it. Running his hand over it, he felt bumps across the object although it was very smooth. As his hand continued, what he felt went from the feeling of metal to the feeling of human skin. Of course there were no humans in the cave with him, only a dragon much too big to be this object. He accepted that this was all probably a dream and kept his eyes closed, and soon he went back into his deep sleep.

When he finally awoke, Ja’far saw that he was indeed in a bed he didn’t recognize. It was huge, the sheets made of silk and more comfortable than anything he had ever felt. He was happy in this warm bed, but he couldn’t remember how he got in it. From what he could remember of yesterday, he was lost in a snow storm, then he found this cave, met a dragon, and passed out on the ground next to the fire. Could the dragon have possibly moved him to this bed? The details didn’t matter too much, however the thought of being carried in that monster’s giant claws was a bit worrying.

“Finally awake, I see?” said a familiar bellowing voice.

Ja’far looked around till he caught sight of the giant, no longer atop the hoard of gold but rather next to it, seeming to search through the pile for something. Sliding out of the warm bed reluctantly, Ja’far made his way over to the fire. Even though he was protected inside, he still feared that the bitter cold he experienced would return.

“May I ask what it is you're looking for?” Ja’far yelled from his spot at the fire.

“I assumed you are hungry, no? I myself don't need to eat, however it is very enjoyable so I know of a few spells to make food.” Sinbad replied.

“A spell to make food? I've never heard of such a thing.” 

“I am a god, you know. If I could not do something as simple as make food appear I would be a disgrace.” A low chuckle came from the dragon.

Now that he thought about it, Ja’far hadn't eaten since he left the last town and could feel his stomach growling. He watched as the giant used his claws to dig through his hoard, finding whatever it was he needed for the spell. Soon enough Sinbad gathered all the ingredients, said something in a language Ja'far didn't recognize and suddenly he had a plate filled with roast chicken and vegetables. How it worked Ja'far didn't understand, but with how hungry he was he didn't care. 

“In order to create something, something of equivalent value must be exchanged. It is converted into energy, the energy is then converted into whatever you please. In this case, some food and heat energy to cook it.” Sinbad said, sounding proud of himself.

Ja'far said nothing as he took the plate of food and quickly began eating. He was nearly starving to death, and he wasn't too interested in hearing about magic. There were some in this world known as mages, they had the power to control the energy of the world and use it how they pleased. Ja'far, however, was not one of these people.

“What, you aren't even going to thank me? After all I've done for you; taking you into my home, giving you a warm fire to sit by, a bed and food, I think that I at least deserve a thank you. Or perhaps you could show your gratitude in other ways, if you please.” Sinbad said in a teasing tone.

“Thanks.” Ja'far said with a mouth full of food. He didn't even want to know what the dragon meant by other ways.

“Not very talkative, are you? Come now traveler, tell me a bit about yourself. Where are you from? Why do you want to go to the town on the other side of this mountain?” Sinbad laid down with his head next to the traveler.

“I’m from a city called Parthevia, I was born there though I could never really consider it home.” Ja’far swallowed the last of his food and spoke clearly, “I’ve been a traveler for most of my life, after my parents died when I was six I lived with my aunt and uncle. They were traders, so we were always on the move going to different cities to do trade. I still work with them, travelling the world and doing trade on my own. That’s why I wanted to get to the next city, it’s well known for it’s success in agriculture and I was hoping to establish trade with them.”

“I see, well you certainly chose a bad time to visit, during the winter not much grows if you weren’t aware. I am the one who helps that city achieve success, I dictate the rainy season and as long as I am given offerings I make sure the crops are well watered.” The beast told the boy.

“Hold on, if you dictate the rains then surely you could do something about this snow! Can’t you make it rain for just a while so that the snow goes away? I really need to get to this town, won’t you please help me?” Ja’far asked, hope in his eyes.

“I’m afraid I can’t, Valefor is the local god of winter and we aren’t on the best terms. If I try to mess with his season he’s sure to start a war with me, and trust me human, you do not want to witness a war between gods.” Sinbad explained.

Ja’far’s hope sank and replaced with a feeling of dread, “There really isn’t anything you can do? This snowstorm could last for weeks, I don’t have that kind of time! What am I supposed to do, live in this cave with you?”

“Don’t make it sound so bad, I’m not the worst roommate you could have. Although, if you really wish to leave so badly, there is one thing I could do.” The dragon said with mischief in his voice.

“Well then? Tell me what it is!” Ja’far said impatiently.

The dragon smirked and looked at Ja’far, “A riddle. It’s the way us gods work, if you answer my riddle correctly then I will have no choice but to do as you ask. That way, Valefor can’t get mad at me and you will get what you wish. This works under one condition, until you solve the riddle you must stay here with me, even if the snow stops. Do you still want to do this?” 

The silver haired boy thought for a moment, he had never been the best at riddles but he truly did want to leave as soon as he could. If there was a possibility that this could help him get out faster, then he had to take the opportunity, “I accept. Please, tell me your riddle.”

Satisfaction appeared in Sinbad’s eyes and made Ja’far feel uneasy, “What causes humans to suffer the most, yet they can’t live without it. It is free to all, but not many have it.”

“... Is that it? That’s all the hints I get?” Ja’far’s heart sank, maybe he had made the wrong choice. Some part of him thought that it would be something easy, but this was truly stumping him. How can something that humans need to survive make them suffer? And if it is free then shouldn’t everyone have it? Ja’far had always been such a literal person. He needed facts, statistics, not symbolism and metaphors.

A thought popped into his head, “Is it food?” Ja’far said excitedly. Some people have food allergies yet everyone needs it to survive, food grows everywhere for free yet not many people have access to it, surely this was the answer.

A loud laugh came from the dragon, “No, but you are rather creative. Perhaps you will get this if you keep trying.”

Excitement turned back to dread as Ja’far realized he had no idea what this possibly could be. He knew he should have just waited out the storm, if he never answered the riddle then he would never be able to leave this place. He continued to search for clues to what the answer could be, but what with the little information the dragon gave him Ja’far couldn’t think of much. Pain caused people to suffer, but people don’t exactly need it to survive. Soon he started to panic, he needed to solve this or he would never reach the town.

“Ja’far? Are you alright? You seem tense, please don’t worry about this too much, take your time and think about it.” Sinbad said in a soothing voice.

Taking a deep breath calmed Ja’far a bit, he did his best to calmly think about the riddle. It was meant to be hard, he probably wouldn’t be able to find the answer right away. Ja’far laid on his back and furrowed his brow, thinking hard about the riddle. As he lay there concentrating Ja’far heard the dragon beside him get up and walk away. Ja’far thought about the riddle until he lost track of time, and eventually he heard the sound of a plate being slid across the ground near him.

“I made you some tea, to help settle your nerves and clear your mind.” Sinbad said, gently sliding a tea cup on a plate across the ground to Ja’far with his tail.

Ja’far sat up, surprised at the kind act. He took the tea, it tasted mild but floral, and although tea was something he often acquired through trade he couldn’t tell what it was. He still happily drank it, it warmed him and did just as Sinbad said it would. If only it could give him the answer to the riddle. He had already wasted half of the day thinking about this riddle, though inside the cave he couldn’t really tell the difference between night and day. 

“Why don’t we get your mind off it for a while, perhaps a fresh start later will benefit you. Why don’t you tell me more about yourself? I’m rather lonely here in this cave, I’d love to hear about the outside world.” Sinbad said with a hint of excitement.

"I'm not too sure what to tell you, my life isn't interesting. I travel from place to place doing business and that's it." Ja'far realized if he stayed in this cave he wouldn't even be able to do that.

"Really? Not even a girlfriend? Or boyfriend if that's what you prefer." 

Ja'far blushed, "No, I don't have time for that." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Well then, you have lots of time now don't you." The dragon said teasingly.

The boy was unable to tell if this was the dragon flirting or just taunting him about the situation he was in, "Funny. It's not as though there are any women around here, are there. I've been to many places and seen many beautiful women but I'm just not interested in that sort of thing. I can't be tied down by a wife and children, I live my life traveling."

"Are you traveling, or perhaps running away from something? It seems to me you're afraid to be tied down, would it really be that terrible to let someone care about you?" Sinbad talked in an unexpectedly serious tone.

Ja'far's thoughts flashed back to the only people who had ever cared for him. His parents raised him well, they loved him, but they are gone now. The fire was his fault, he was the reason the only two people in the world who cared about him were dead. The thought aches in his chest, reminding him that if he had been quicker to put out the house fire they would still be alive. He doesn't deserve to be cared for, anyone who does will have the same fate as his parents.

"Ja'far?" Sinbad's voice calls him back from his thought, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. You've had a rough day, maybe you should rest."

"...Okay."


End file.
